


Blushing cheeks and heart-shaped eyes

by obi1sexybi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Idiots in Love, M/M, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1sexybi/pseuds/obi1sexybi
Summary: oh my god raven code red, i repeat, code red> what the fuck1!1!1!1 do you actually mean this code red?yes raven i mean this fucking code redhelp idk what to dodamn it raven please answer





	

**Author's Note:**

> my very first X-Men First Class Cherik AU (so please don't be too hard on me♥)  
> also, i am french, so as you can guess, my native language is not english, and i beg your pardon for any mistake i've possibly make!  
> i am thinking about making this a serie, so please comment your thoughts on this and i shall see if it doesn't turn out as a Cherik AU collection!  
> thanks for reading, be safe and happy!  
> love you!
> 
> PS: i. don't. own. charles xavier. or. erik lehnsherr. FULL CREDITS TO MARVEL♥

_oh my god raven code red, i repeat, code red_

**> what the fuck1!1!1!1 do you actually mean this code red?**

_yes raven i mean this fucking code red_

_help_

_idk what to do_

_damn it raven please answer_

_RAVEN I KNOW YOU READ THE MESSAGES SO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING???????????_

_LEHP RVANE_

**> what is he doing?**

_staring at me_

_well the last time i checked_

_OHMYGOD RAVEN_

**> what????**

**> what is happening?**

**> someone here????**

**> fuCKING HELL FUCKING ANSWER NY FUCKING MESSAGES**

**> DID HE MURDERED YOU?????**

**> OI U SLUT**

_RAVEN_

_RAVEN_

_RAVEN_

_HLEP_

_HE SMILED_

_AT ME_

**> WIAT WAHT????**

_AND WINKED_

_I KNOW_

_OHMYGOD_

_WAIT HE IS COMING_

_RAVEN_

_RAVEN CODE CRIMSON_

_WHAT THE HECK DO I DO????_

_HE IS FIVE FEET AWAY_

_IF I DIE TAKE CARE OF NOISETTE FOR ME PELASE_

**> JUST SAYING THAT IS A REALLY WEIRD NAME FOR A KITTEN**

_THAT'S FRENCH RAVEN AND NOW OUR LAST WORDS SPOKEN TO EACH OTHER WILL BE THAT ^ THNAKS VERY MUCH_

_I LOVED YOU_

**> don't make a fool of yourself bro**

**> i love u 2 lol**

 

“hey”, the ginger man smiled smugly, and nodded toward the chair across the table. “care if i sit down for a little while?” he asked, his german accent showing.  
“n-no” the younger man sputtered, blushing a deep shade of red.

the other looked at him knowingly, and sat down.  
“it's been quite some times we didn't talk to each other” he stated and smiled, before adding slyly “began to thought you didn't like me anymore”

‘well the last time was embarrassing enough, thank you very much’ charles thought.  
“is that because of something i did?”  
the brunet's deep blue eyes widened.  
“uh, i- not- uh”  
”for a genius in genetics, you don't talk a lot, do you?” the older one humoured him.  
“well actually i- i do, talk a lot i mean. at least my sister, younger sister raven, but like adopted sister, though i see her as my real sister, i mean the fact that we are not blood related is not a problem for me, i mean it even seems that we are somehow connected with each other, like basically all siblings are- what was the point of it, again? oh yeah, so you see, she always tell me that i ‘babble’ - fact that i find untrue, like-”

the ginger-headed's laugh cut him in the middle of his sentence.

“what?” charles asked, confused.  
“i gotta agree with your sister, you babble, charles. a lot.”

“oh my god” erik swallowed a laughter. “are you pouting?”  
“am definitely not” the other man protested, lower lip hanging even more, and eyebrows knitting.  
“that's it” lehnsherr laughed out loud “charles xavier, the genius student in genetics is pouting over some teasing” he searched for his phone. “i have to take a photo, oh god that's brilliant”  
“wait what?” 

erik took his phone, smiling smugly, as if pleased of what he was about to do, or rather say.  
“you know, photos? like, with my phone... the thing you talk to people from across the world with... a phone, p-h-o-n-e”  
“hey, i know what a photo and what a phone are, thank you very much”

charles hoped the older, rather hot and sexy, german man was only teasing him as a friendly -or more, manner, and not to make charles look like a fool.

“oh, so you have one?”  
“have what?” the young student in genetics asked, confused.  
“a phone”  
“uh- yes, well of course i have- i mean, who doesn't, right?”  
“fair enough” erik agreed. “could i ask your number?”

“–wait, what?”  
“your number, charles, i'm kinda trying to ask you out but you're very difficult to deal with and a little too much obvious.” the german laughed, and looked hopefully at charles.  
“wait- you- me? date? ohmygod”  
“yep” the ginger-headed smiled. “you- me- on a date- together”

“oh my- oh god- of course, of course yes, hm, i mean, yeah, okay, sure, why not?” the blue-eyed genius nodded vigorously and smiled shyly to an overly excited erik.


End file.
